As computer technologies and hardware architecture are developed rapidly, notebook computers have become a mainstream of the market. To provide consumers a better upgradability, extension or expansion, manufacturers introduce models that allow users to expand the hardware equipments by themselves, and the aforementioned models come with an opening that serves as a reserved space in a casing for the consumers to install, utilize or remove peripheral hardware devices.
On the other hand, a cover panel is provided for covering the opening formed on the surface of the casing in order to prevent dust or water from entering into the casing, and the cover panel can achieve the effects of opening and closing the opening. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,437, a lockable door assembly applied in a notebook computer and fixed onto a housing of the notebook computer, and a waterproof gasket is attached onto an inner side of a door, so that the waterproof gasket can cover a position of the door and seal the opening to provide a convenient opening operation and dustproof and waterproof functions.
However, the patented technology as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,437 has the following drawbacks: Firstly, it is necessary to change the whole set of door if the waterproof gasket is damaged or deteriorated, and thus incurring a high maintenance and repair cost. Secondly, the waterproof gasket covers a relatively large area of the inner side of the door, so that if thermal expansion or contraction partially happens to the waterproof gasket, the waterproof gasket will be deformed to reduce the sealing performance and service life of the door.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed a feasible solution to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.